Dinotopia: Lost and Found
by hopeless romantic3
Summary: The scotts have been on dinotopia for 10 years, and now the world might know about this unitopian society
1. Lost and Found

I want to let all readers know, that this story is based on what I saw in the Dinotopia Mini-Series, and on what direction I think that they should go in the series coming this fall.  
  
Lost and Found  
  
  
  
Dinotopia, a utopian society where humans and dinosaurs co-exist. Karl and David were stranded on, what they thought was a deserted island. What they found was a great society cut off from the rest of the world, and a destiny.  
  
10 years later, things have settled down. Karl and Marion are married, and they live together with 26, Karl's Saurian partner and their 8 year old daughter, Ginny, who is as headstrong as her mother, and as rebellious as her father.  
  
Meanwhile, David, who is a skybax pilot, is engaged to Romana, his fellow pilot. Together they help Oloo train new pilot candidates. Between the three of them, they are able to train 36 candidates a year, instead of 12.  
  
Our story starts off at Karl and Marian's house. David and Romana came to have their wedding in Waterfall city, where both of their family lives. David and Karl's father, Frank, is also there along with Oloo, who will give away Romana for her father, Will Denison.  
  
While the Scott family is planning the wedding: Karl as best man, Marion as the bride's maid, and David and Marian's little Ginny as the cut little flower girl, there is a dark cloud rolling over Dinotopia.  
  
"Sir, I have news that we have spotted a new island, sir, that's not on any of the charts." Said Lieutenant Watson, as he barged into the captain of the USS Discovery. "We got reports that there are people on the island, but we haven't made contact yet. I want your permission to go there and find out who the people are, but we will have to use a small boat, because of the reefs that surround the island."  
  
"Permission granted. This would explain some disappearances there, like the disappearance of the Scott family 10 years ago." At that Watson put together his best men, and they took a small boat and made their way toward the island. 


	2. A Wedding

II. A Wedding  
  
The next morning Romana and David were getting ready to get married. She didn't care about a traditional wedding, but David said that it meant a lot to his father, so they were doing it. They were getting married.  
  
The wedding was to be held in the fountain square at the monument of the Codes of Dinotopia. This wouldn't be much of a change; they had been living and working together for the last 10 years, from the time that they had been cadets together at the academy where they are now both instructors.  
  
David, meanwhile, was also getting ready for the wedding, by getting his best uniform on. His brother was helping with the decoration and things, but just as David was getting major jitters, Carl came back in, "Ginny is so pretty with her little flower girl dress on, oh, and you look really handsome, dad's on his way in, he was just getting his stuff together."  
  
At that, his dad and Oloo came in laughing. Over the last 10 years they had become very good friends, "I was just telling him about my brother's wedding, that he almost balled, and he would have if I hadn't given him a few hard drinks to 'boost his spirits."  
  
The night before: Oloo, Frank, David, and Karl had had David's bachelor party. It was Carl's idea. He knew how much it would embarrass his brother, so he got some drinks, and an empty room (there were no strippers on Dinotopia). They had just gotten drunk, and later paid for it with hangovers.  
  
Marion came in with Ginny, who had the long curly hair of her mother, aunt, and grandother, "It's time," she said.  
  
Oloo went to Romana's room while the rest of them went to the altar to wait. Then there she was, dressed all in white and lace lining her body and her golden hair flowing down beneath the veil and glowing like a sunstone. As she walked up he was thinking that he had never seen her in a dress before, no even at Karl and Marion's wedding 9 years ago. That day had been their happiest day of their lives, and this was his.  
  
When Romana was walking up the isle, it seemed like time was in slow motion. David and Romana locked eyes, and it was like there was no one else in the world.  
  
"Dearly beloved…" said the master of ceremonies, who happened to be a dinosaur. During the whole ceremony there was no one else in the world. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." 


	3. Waterfall City

III. Waterfall City  
  
Watson and his team barely made it to the shores of this newly discovered island. They had been walking for over an hour when they saw a farm, and he thought he was seeing things. There were dinosaurs as well as humans working this huge farm that panned the horizon. This young woman walked toward them, who couldn't have been older than 19. She had long curly hair. "Hello, I'm Samantha, you must be newcomers. Come with me."  
  
Samantha brought them to another huge dinosaur, a brachiosaurus, if he remembered correctly from his high school science class. "This is the bus that will take you to Waterfall City. I am going there myself, so I'll accompany you." After he nodded an ok the five men and three women who were under his command got onto the dinosaur.  
  
"What is Waterfall City?" He asked Samantha. That was the first of many questions that he had to ask this woman on their journey.  
  
"It is the capital city. That's where my older sister lives, she's the first woman mayor. You are the first newcomers in 10 years, so by the time we get to Waterfall City, you will be famous. You know Karl, her husband just came here 10 years ago."  
  
"Karl Scott? Is his brother named David, and their father named Frank?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"We have been searching for those three for ten years, that's how we came upon this island."  
  
When Watson and his team arrived at Waterfall city, they were greeted by, what seemed, all of Waterfall City, if not all of Dinotopia. And there wasn't just humans there, either. He saw more species of dinosaurs in that one courtyard, than he had in the museums. They stopped at a large building, which looked much like a city hall type building.  
  
At the entrance, he was introduced to Karl, Marion, the Mayor, and their daughter, Ginny. Also they had a triceratops that was part of the family. Maybe this was a Utopian society, he thought. "Welcome to Dinotopia," said Marion, "I hope that my little sister was hospitable." 


End file.
